<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World of Darkness by crux_02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601187">World of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crux_02/pseuds/crux_02'>crux_02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Blindshipping, Citronshipping, Deathshipping, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Thief King Bakura is Called Akefia, Unrequited Love, Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion, boundshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crux_02/pseuds/crux_02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thief King's heart is weighed with the Feather of Ma'at but the Scales cannot decide on weather his heart is lighter or heavier than the Feather. He is given a retrial against a Golden Feather, representative of the heart of his enemy. His heart proves to be lighter than the new Feather. With a kiss, Isis removes his memories to promote a clean transition as he is resurrected into the modern world as her Chosen One. There is a great task yet to be revealed to him. One involving mystery and conspiracy. Will he prove to Isis and the Gods that he is worthy of an afterlife or will he give in to temptation of power as he had before, thus doomed to repeat the mistakes of his past? Yugi is a vital partner in his new role. Will they find themselves falling in love or might Akefia be strayed to other paths?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thief King Bakura &amp; Marik Ishtar, Thief King Bakura &amp; Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CHAPTER 1 Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First part of a collection.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed some blaring mistakes in this chapter and it is now a much smoother read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mud bricks and magic imprisoned the once infamous Thief King. The Gods had waited four thousand years for his trial. For four thousand ears, he had eluded Death – had eluded their Power. Finally, the long-coming trial had happened, and the Thief King had yet again foiled their plan.</p><p>Even he had stood fixated before the Scales of Truth, shocked by the ceaseless swing of the beams. His unbelieving eyes stared dazedly at the gleaming flashes of gold as the beams swung back and forth. It would have seemed that the weight of his heart could not be determined to be lighter or heavier than the Feather of Ma'at.</p><p>With the unprecedented inconclusiveness of the verdict, Osiris, Anubis, and Thoth together sealed the Thief in this chamber to await Final Judgement. There were no discussions on the Thief's behalf, or a proper trial by judge and jury. Rather, the trio gathered him amid the chaos and confusion and unceremoniously threw him into the brick-lined dungeon.</p><p>The first thing the Thief King learned about his new prison cell was that magic was obsolete within its walls. He discovered he could not summon the shadow magic that was at one time ingrained into his very soul. He had envisioned a doorway in the bricks, had tried to call it into being as he had done many times before, but it was useless. He felt foolish standing in the middle of the room with his index finger raised at the wall and had not made a second attempt to summon his magic. He was well and truly fucked.</p><p>With nothing to do but pace and think, the Thief King did both.</p><p>Time had ceased to exist. Simultaneously, the time spent in the cell seemed to last a split second and an eternity at once. To keep his mind from wandering too far, he counted footfalls from one end of the chamber to the other, but often, his thoughts did turn to the dark memories of his past.</p><p>His young mother came to mind a lot, despite having only one clear memory of her. He could picture her bright smile that made her blue eyes, dark and deep as the Nile, crinkle at the corners; her braided white hair, which she took much pride in, reaching the small of her back in neat plated rows. This image of her was one that he referred to most often, especially when other, undesirable, urges came to mind - it had the power to calm him to the point of serenity. He had not thought of his mother since he was a young teen, ignorant of the dark forces of Zorc Necrophades.</p><p>His mother was an unwed teenager who had the assistance from the entire village for his upbringing. He never knew his father. They had frequently lent hand and home when the two of them needed it most. Every villager had a part to play. From the eldest woman who held his undivided attention as she told legends of gods long forgotten; to the drunk that taught him how to gamble after the rest of the village was asleep. Everyone was family. When the Pharaoh ordered the burning of the village and ritualistically murdered its residents, the small child spent his entire life seeking revenge. He didn't spread terror throughout Egypt on his own, however. He had the assistance of a very powerful being. </p><p>He recalled the beautiful woman who led him to summoning the dark God of the Shadow Realm. She was a merchant's daughter who sought riches alongside her father by performing acts of divination on those seeking a glimpse of the stunning young woman. She wore her striking black hair long and loose, her lithe body adorned in gold jewelry and bright fabrics that left little to the imagination. The young Thief King, little more than a teenager himself, had been instantly attracted to her beauty as well as the skill she boasted. He asked for a reading and recieved a little more. They kissed in the privacy of his own tent and made quick love while the midday sun hung over the land. She disappeared as he blissfully napped in the Egyptian heat. When he woke, he found a letter in her simple scrawl. It took two harsh years of traveling through the desert before he discovered fully what it meant. </p><p>It was a warning and a promise. </p><p>In her letter, she warned of the coming war over Egypt and the future Thief King over the Sennen Items. Items made from the blood of HIS people. She had seen the slaughter and the ritual. Saw the anguish on their tortured and dying faces just as he had. The Pharaoh and his priests held the Items. </p><p>If he sought a certain nomad tribe out in the deepest parts of the desert, he would discover what he needed to win the war and obtain the items. The ownership of the items would grant invincibility and domination over the entire world. Though he only sought revenge, the promise of such power was too strong to ignore. </p><p>He discovered the nomad tribe by accident as he roamed the hot desert high and low. Four women had found him lying unconscious in the desert. Their tribe nourished him back to full health. During months of living and traveling with them, they taught him their ways. They spoke an ancient dialect with rich accents. The women of the tribe carried the ancient knowledge, represented by their tattooed cheeks. It was a mark that represented, among other things, guidance. </p><p>They were learned in the ancient Shadow Magic, a then forgotten magic that stemmed from a very old desert religion. It was with their tribe that he discovered the god known as Zorc Necrophades. He knew this was what the diviner had meant for him to find. He went off on his own to summon the dark god of Shadow Magic.</p><p>Zorc had indeed been a very powerful being, able to rip into the young thiefs very soul and become one with his ka. The god's power was so great that much of the Thief King was destroyed in the process. He became a vile vessel for the chaotic God. Hatred and greed owned his heart and shadow magic owned his soul. </p><p>Together, they had killed many people in their quest for the Sennen Items. </p><p>During his mortal lifetime, he was only successful in obtaining one item: the Sennen Ring. It felt amazingly good in his hands, as if he were always meant to own it. He was able to wield its abilities expertly. </p><p>Zorc and the Ring together made him a force to be reckoned with. The Ring held a unique ability. It housed his soul, ensuring his survival and perseverance even thousands of years after the physical war had ended. He fought the good fight in the shadows as the Ring passed down generations while the rest of the world moved on. </p><p>The rest of the items were scattered over the course of history. Until fate brought them together again. </p><p>Such a small child should have never had possession of the Sennen Ring. The Ring had killed many people who so much as placed it around their neck as a fashion statement. Those people were weak, unworthy of the Ring and its 'Spirit'. It had once been considered a cursed artifact, and had been untouched for millenia for fear of waking the spirit inside. Until the fateful day Bakura Ryou's father bought the Ring from a market outside of Cairo. He had been in awe of the treasure, thinking himself to be very fortunate for finding such a piece in a tourist trap, of all places. And he had died, just as the others had. It was fate that placed the Ring in Ryou's hands. It was the same fate that led him to all of the Sennen Items. After thousands of years of searching, they had come together in one nice, neat bundle. </p><p>It should have been easy to take them all and claim victory over the Pharaoh and the entire world. But he had gotten weak. He had formed an attachment to his host, something he had never done before. After all, he had to raise the boy on his own. He had inadvertently killed his father, his only guardian. Though he showed cruelty toward Rypu at times, it was only in moments of desperation. He couldn't afford to let the Host get in the way of the revenge that had waited so many years to see the light of day. </p><p>Then he met Marik Ishtar, the young boy carrying the Sennen Rod. He was so young but just as desperate as himself for revenge of the Pharaoh. And with a burden far greater than revenge, he was host to his own dark half - a fragment of Mariks mind that had cracked after many years of abuse. He spent his entire childhood living underground with their family as servants of the Pharaoh tasked to guard his possessions and memories. The dark half manifested when his father brought down the Sennen Rod upon him to carve the Pharaoh's memories into the flesh on his back. His dark half was a manifestation of hate and resentment. It held the boy's mind and soul hostage as he battled the Pharaoh for domination. </p><p>The Spirit of the Ring grew attached upon seeing the boys strength and resolve. He saw a hint of his own human self in him and he felt compelled to stray from his path in order to help Marik defeat his demon. But he had failed his promise. In the end, the Pharaoh had stepped in and defeated the dark half, giving Marik freedom and ending the strife. </p><p>The fact remained, the Spirit had regained some empathy, an emotion he had thought obliterated by Zorc and the passage of time. It continued to eat through his soul until he had been thoroughly weakened and subsequently unable to win against his final battle with the Pharaoh. </p><p>Revenge figuratively coursed through his blood, he had fought hard for it. He had given up his mortal soul for it and in the process had lost all hope of an afterlife. But it was all for nothing, and now instead of perfect revenge, he paced a prison cell between life and death. </p><p>The memories of his past, once colored in red rage, now pained him to recall. Pain he had not been able to feel in thousands of years. Humanity had returned to his soul the moment Zorc had retreated from his withering ka. He could feel real emotion: hurt, guilt, remorse, fear. He knew he was capable of feeling comfort as well, for whenever he pictured his mother's smiling face, he felt the warmth of her embrace. It made him consider other things he had missed. It was much too late to turn back now, even if he wanted to.</p><p>With the weight he felt on his heart, he could not imagine why the Scales of Truth would show a wavering balance with the Feather. The Gods should have tossed him to Ammit - at least then he would have been free of the pain he felt now. The urge to cry gripped his heart and chest, but the tears did not flow. He paced and counted each footfall, letting the onslaught of emotions ride his tired soul for what felt like another eternity in the solitude of his chamber.</p><p>When the Gods finally came to fetch the Thief King, he had given up hope of their return and collapsed in a corner of the cell, curled in on himself like a small, vulnerable child, his tired soul spent. He had cried a fountain of salty tears until he could cry no more. He did not even hear their approach.</p><p>Isis came to him, placed a delicate hand on the trembling shoulder, and with her free hand moved the hair from his face to whisper in his ear. He sniffed, whipped his tear streaked face with the sleeve of his robe. Her voice was clear and melodic, like a wind chime. She spoke only to him. </p><p>"Come now, child. Your wait is over." </p><p>Osiris boomed once Isis returned to his side. "You have proven to us that you are worthy. I urge you to attend a retrial. We wish to see where the scales will fall."</p><p>The soul of the Thief King rose, looked to each Osiris, Thoth, and Anubis, and settled on Isis. She nodded to him, and her encouragement gave him strength. He felt like a child again, one who sought approval over all and needed an adult's safe guidance before anything. He felt weak. </p><p>They approached the ceremony hall. Its appearance had not changed since his previous trial but this time there were no other Gods present but the four. Nothing felt real when all of the usual judges were not in place. He wondered why that would be but his thoughts were interrupted by Osiris. </p><p>"The time has come. You have waited a long time. Your heart has settled. Though we believe the Scales would now settle one way or the other regardless, we have taken the extra liberty of creating a new Feather for your personal Trial. Thoth, explain."</p><p>Thoth nodded. "We have replaced Ma'at's Feather with a Feather imbued with an essence that weighs as much as your enemy's soul. This Golden Feather is a test for both you and its representative. If your heart weighs more, you will be given the honor of seeing Ammit with your own eyes. If the feather weighs more - that is for Isis to tell. Isis -"</p><p>The Goddess looked the spirit in the eye. "If the feather weighs more than your heart, you will be given another opportunity on Earth. In other words, you will be resurrected. We have chosen this outcome because it has come to our attention a slight detail that must be attended to swiftly. You are my Chosen One. I believe you to be the most suitable for this particular task. The details will not matter as of yet for we will be freeing you of your past memories. They trouble you and weigh you down. Without them you can accomplish much. I have the utmost faith in you. But first, your heart must be weighed against the Golden Feather. Anubis-"</p><p>Without a word of warning, Anubis approached the wide-eyed Thief King. He reached into his soul and removed his heart. The entire process was painless, he couldn't feel physical sensation, but it was just as shocking as the last. He watched with rapt attention as his heart was placed on the Scales. The Scales rocked once, and landed on the Feather. The spirit gasped silently, struck at once with terror and amazement. </p><p>The Gods exchanged glances. Anubis replaced the heart in the spirit's soul and returned to his place next to Osiris. </p><p>Isis went to the spirit of the Thief King, took his face in her hands and gently kissed his forehead. The spirit shed tears as she held him - the result of thousands of years of memories rushing through his mind at high speed before being erased. She embraced him once more before shoving him backwards, unheeded, into a portal. </p><p>As he fell, he felt empty; devoid of emotion, pain, and memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tarp snapped in the gusting wind, causing the human beneath to stir within his deep slumber. The former thief king lay nude, body quaking as the chill wind ripped through the skanty tent.</p><p>A pair of eyes guarded him from the shadows as he slept. Alerted at once by her feline senses, the slender cat scurried towards the sleeping male. She brushed her whiskered cheeks with the boys. When the young man didn't stir, the tabby nudged again a little harder. With still no response, she cried a screeching meow next to his ear. </p><p>"MEEEOOOWWW" </p><p>Blue-grey eyes snapped open, startled awake. He jerked upright. The cat startled and darted out of the tent at the sudden motion. The young male caught her escape at the corner of his eye.</p><p>He put his head between his knees as his stomach clenched from sudden nausea. When the moment passed, he rose on unsteady legs. He had to stoop to exit the tent. The harsh wind whipped at his bare skin as he stepped out of the shelter. </p><p>The cat dashed out from a hollow of tree roots and ran out of sight. He followed its path until he came upon a desolate church. Standing several yards away he gazed at its picturesque image silhouetted in the morning fog. </p><p>There he saw the cat again, watched it walk up the small steps where it then sat, waiting for him. He felt a stone drop at the pit of his stomach. A force tugged at the stone, compelling his body to stumble on. </p><p>A stood a few yards away now. His eyes were drawn to a large circular stained glass window. It pictured a white robed figure with a gold disc on its head. This window was placed directly center of the building, under a tall spire that ended with a cross. </p><p>Gazing at the robed figure, he felt the tug again. The young man lurched forward towards the church until he arrived at the entrance. He fell to his hands and knees, feeling a feral scream filling his lungs. Before he could expell any scream, the tabby appeared again. She slinked between his arms in a figure eight, then stopped to rub her cheek on his hand. He felt her soft purr and his anxiety melted away. He resolved himself to follow the cat through to her purpose. </p><p>He entered through the tall paint-peeled door. The faded and dusty furnishings portrayed a once modest yet embellished church. Rows of benches dominated the small room. A path through the middle lead up to a raised stage where an altar sat. The altar was adorned with a purple cloth with a symbol embroidered in gold on one of its corners. A brass cross sat at its center.</p><p>His eyes took in the colorful glass picture windows. He glanced at each one, counting twelve in all. They told an elaborate story, he knew, but it's origins and meaning were obscure to him so he moved on. </p><p>To the right of the altar stood several white marble statues. They appeared radiant and pure, as if dust couldn't settle and disturb their perfect beauty. </p><p>The most prominent figure displayed a feminine allure: soft eyes set in a slender face, perfectly carved folds of a robe placed in such a way to reveal the curve of a breast. He felt compelled to touch her. He reached out and traced a finger from a fold of her robe to the collar and past to settle on a smooth cheek. A wave of exilheration washed through him at the ice cold feel of the marble. He shivered and turned away. </p><p>To the left of the female was a masculine figure. It stood just as tall as the former. The folds on this statue were more revealing, showing a peek of a chiseled flat chest. The arms were extended, as if inviting its guest with open arms. He felt uneasy upon looking at its face and quickly moved on to the next statue.</p><p>The third figure, sitting right of the female, was of a small child kneeling with a lamb. This one was considerably smaller in size and less commanding with its presence. The child was naked down to the waist. It's eyes were large and innocent. A small hand rested on the head of he lamb. </p><p> </p><p>The fourth and final figure was set apart from the rest. It stood against the wall directly behind the altar. He originality thought it to be the least imposing of all of the statues but in fact it was the largest and most interesting. It displayed a warrior with extended feathery wings. He held a spear in an astonishing show of power over a smaller figure - a being with a hideous face and small curled horns on its forehead. Images filled his head of extraordinary wars over notions governed by otherworldly beings. </p><p> </p><p>He finally broke his gaze from the angel and stepped away. He found the cat relaxing at the feet of the female statue. The young man sat next to her and pet her soft head. She crawled into his lap and curled there. His voice was gentle as he spoke to her. She happily snuggled against him, soaking in the affection. </p><p> </p><p>He soon dozed off. He had a vivid dream of the feminine statue, who was no longer a statue but a spiritual entity. Her beauty was radiant. She had a solar disc above her head which cast golden rays onto her brown skin. He wanted to catch a glimpse of her curves but could only look toward her face. </p><p> </p><p>"You are extremely importan to me, young Akefia. You were chosen by me to protect the people of this planet. I cannot divulge many details, much has yet to be revealed even to me. For the time being, all you need to know is your past enemies must now become your friends. Find them."</p><p>Her image changed to that of a young man with purple eyes and multicolored hair. </p><p>"Mutou, Yugi."</p><p>That image then changed to a young man with blue eyes and lengthy white hair.</p><p>"Bakura, Ryou."</p><p>He slept until the sun rose high in the sky. The cat had left his lap for a sunny spot under the glass windows. He stood and stretched. The cat watched him then pounced up on a railing. Akefia followed her through a small hallway. He checked every door until he came across one filled with full-bodied robes. He donned one then made his way back the way he came. He took in the full view of the church. The sun shone through the stained glass windows, painting the floor in colorful light. He left in a good mood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments,  reviews, and kudos help me continue my story. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caution ahead!</p><p>Please be aware there is a scene of skinning and dressing a rabbit at the end of the chapter. I have marked off the beginning of the scene with this break:<br/>
(*** reader discretion advised, distressing subject matter***). It is not graphic but may skip this part if you think the subject will be distressing to read. And as always thank you so much for reading!</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Three</p><p>Blustery autumn wind blew at his back as Akefia untied the tarp from the tangle of trees that had provided him scanty shelter the night before. He cursed under his breath as the wind caught under the tarpaulin again, making it swell and billow in his grip. His fingers were stiff and numb from the brisk climate, making the process all the more difficult. </p><p>As the last rope loosened from the tree trunk, he gathered the ends of the tarp and neatly folded the sheet of plastic into a triangle. He used a rope to secure its uniform shape and another to sling it over his back. </p><p>Their destination was not clear, but Akefia felt in his heart that Mau was sent to guide him so he complied to her feline instincts without question. They set off on a wide dirt road; trees of yellow, orange, and red leaves to either side made a stunning view as far as he could see. </p><p>He let Mau trot several paces ahead. Akefia leisurely trailed behind. If he dropped back to far, as he regularly did, she would sit and wait patiently or circle back to him and they would stop to rest. </p><p>The sun gradually warmed the air as the morning progressed. The air was tenfold warmer in direct sunlight, so when Akefia spotted a small area out of the shade he called Mau to return to him. There they sat - Mau curled in his lap - under a clear sky and surrounded by a rainbow of fallen leaves. </p><p>"Mau. What a beautiful cat you are." She pressed her forehead into his hand as he stroked her soft fur. "I don't know if I've ever felt more happy. I think I'm in love with this feeling! How ridiculous." Mau stretched her arms out and rolled over to show her belly. He rubbed circles into her fur and her purr deepened. </p><p>Happiness was a brand-new sensation for Akefia. Matter of fact, he couldn't recall anything past that morning when he awoke under the tarp. Then, he was sick and cold, and angry at waking up in such a state. He felt dread and awe when confronting the church and its stony residents. But those emotions were fleeting, and paled in comparison to the bubbling happiness he felt now.</p><p>Really looking into himself he could vaguely recall crawling under the tarp and passing out there, but he must have been in a sort of stupor and was acting out of instinct. But the how and why of the events leading to that point were nonexistent. He must have hit his head pretty hard and now suffered memory loss. </p><p>At the revelation, Akefia's happiness ebbed slightly, but Mau nudged him again and he let the thought slip away.<br/>
…………</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure this is the way, Mau?"<br/>
Mau had turned off the path several paces back and was now leading Akefia through a dense forest. She had rushed through the underbrush, and Akefia momentarily lost sight of her. When he caught up, he found her paused mid-stride, sniffing at the air, tail twitching. She then shot off, leaving an astonished Akefia behind. He stared dazed at the spot she just occupied. He startled as a loud cry carried through the forest. </p><p>"MAU!" Akefia raced off towards the cry. As he ran, he called out her name.<br/>
"Mau! Where are you? Mau!" He pleaded, calling again and again, each sounding more desperate than the last. But there was no response, the only sound in his ears being his racing heart and the crunch of leaves under his pounding feet. </p><p>"AUGH!" Akefia's foot caught on a tree root and he toppled headfirst down the sloping forest floor. Sticks, stones, and other hidden debris snagged at his robe, making many tears into the thin fabric. He narrowly avoided smashing his head on a sizable bolder before his robe caught a thick branch and held there, breaking his descent. </p><p>When Akefia rose to his feet again, he found himself at the edge of a small clearing. He brushed the debris from his robe and found the large tear from the latest snag. It was big enough to put his whole open hand through. He sighed. 'At least I'm not dead. Now where is that cat?'</p><p>Akefia glanced around at the surrounding clearing, hoping to spot Mau or at least find a clue as to her whereabouts. Finding nothing, he inspected further.<br/>
In the center of the clearing rose a round mound out of the forest floor. To Akefia, it appeared man-made, possibly for human dwelling. However, by the absence of windows or other human necessities, Akefia dismissed this possibility outright. More likely the mound was a secret structure whose purpose was to remain a mystery to the average trespasser. It was absent of any identifiable features and could have remained hidden in camouflage if not for the large white stone slab that covered the only entrance. A symbol was painted on the stone: a small red snake ringging a solid circle. </p><p>Suddenly Mau cried again, the sound now closer. Akefia ran toward the sound, the mound and symbol forgotten. </p><p>*** reader discretion advised, distressing subject matter***</p><p>He found her a few paces away behind the dead log of a fallen tree, feasting on a rabbit. She greeted Akefia with a happy chirp. Another rabbit laid at her feet. He took a seat next to her and gingerly lifted the rabbit from the leafy forest bed. It's neck was broken. </p><p>With a brief moment of sorrow, Akefia held the dead rabbit to his chest. Its pelt was still warm, and so soft under his fingers. He felt like a small child discovering death for the first time. He pushed the heavy emotions aside, the need for sustenance outweighed the sadness. </p><p>He picked up a stone found under his feet. With the sharp end, he tore a hole into the pelt and began the process of skinning and dressing. Setting the intact pelt aside for later, he then removed the innards and tossed them into the forest for other animals to eat. </p><p>"Thank you for this nourishment, Mau." Using the sharp stone to make small cuts of the meat, he then ate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bloody bits of uncooked meat that lay at Akefia's feet made his stomach turn. The process of skinning and cutting was easy, it was already dead. The thought of slurping up the raw meat was another story. </p><p>He clenched his eyes shut, pinched a slice of meat with his thumb and forefinger, and slipped it inside his waiting mouth. He chewed slowly. It took a couple more blind tests until he realized it wasn't all that bad. The taste was earthy and lean, each slice all but melted in his mouth. He had to admit it deserved a bit more preparation, a hearty fire would have made it an exquisite roast, but he was thankful for the free lunch nonetheless. </p><p>"Thanks again, Mau. How shall I repay you for your service?"</p><p>She answered by way of a tail flick and curled tight against his thigh. He leaned further against the fallen tree so that his head rested against the log. A peace fell over them both. As he began to doze off, his eyes fell on the discarded rabbit pelt. 'I hope that doesn't attract wildlife.' But the thought was fleeting and he soon fell into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>As Akefia slept, a hidden sentry darted out of the scrub bush. He wore black from head to toe, blending in among the forests many shadows. He snuck up to Mau on the tips of his rubber-soled  combat boots. In one swift motion, he scruffed her and placed her in an open duffle bag. He pinned her by the neck as he carefully zipped her inside the bag. Once released in the darkness of the duffle bag, she cried a long, drawn-out moan - the S.O.S. call of her species. The distressed cry woke Akefia in an instant but the kidnapper acted faster, having already positioned himself over Akefia, pinning his shoulders to the tree log with his knees. Due to the position he was pinned in, his neck craned at a harsh angle up towards his aggressor.  Akefia's blue- gray eyes cut to the attacker's own seconds before they faded out of focus as he was knocked unconscious by a sharp blood- stained stone. </p><p>The assailant dragged Akefia through the damp leaf debris by his ankles. The black duffle bag which carried Mau was slung over his right shoulder. The bag kept sliding down and he had to stop several times to adjust the strap higher on his shoulder. All the while, Mau thrashed and screamed her distraught cries. He cursed under his breath, wanting nothing but to toss the bag deep into the woods. </p><p> </p><p>Akefia awoke to the sound of hand clapping. As he came back to his senses, there were two things he realized. His wrists were tied behind his back with a rough twine that cut into the skin, and a painful headache had sprouted on his forehead where he was struck by the stone. He groaned audibly, feeling sick bile creeping up his throat. </p><p>His eyes, which had been clenched shut, opened to pitch blackness. The shiny whites of the eyes of the figure before him were all that was visible. As his eyes adjusted further, he picked out the only obvious features of his assailant. He wore a black mask that concealed his entire face except for the eyes and he was clothed in a black one-piece jumpsuit. There were no markings or identifiers on his clothing. This man had made every attempt to keep his identity secret.</p><p>"In the name of the Rising Serpent, who are you and why do you trespass into this forest?"</p><p>He could hear Maus distressed, feral screams. She was close, but far enough away to for the cries to be muffled - perhaps by a wall or two. The sound of her made Akefia's heart beat faster. </p><p>The abductor repeated his question. Akefia bit his tongue, unable to retort. His hands were busy worrying at the embedded twine. </p><p>The masked man's combat boot kicked at Akefia's bare foot when he once again didn't get a response. He glared into Akefia as he crouched to eye-level. </p><p>"Answer me or I'll throw that despicable feline into the woods!" He whispered harshly and spittle fell on Akefia's face. </p><p>He cringed at the man's bodily fluids touching his skin. Attempting to keep the anger and disgust from his voice, he answered. </p><p>"My cat ran into these woods and I followed her. That is all." The last word fell from his lips in a growl. It was a criminal injustice - being attacked and abducted in his sleep and taken to an unknown location to be interrogated!</p><p>"So you say. I spotted you long before you entered these woods. I saw you in Asrna, leaving that abandoned temple. If you have business here, you better believe I'll find out."</p><p>Akefia remained silent, determined to not give an ounce to the masked man.</p><p>The man breathed a mouthful of cool air into Akefia's face, blowing the shaggy hair that hung in his eyes. With a manicured fingernail, he traced the scar that marred Akefia's right cheek. Akefia winced at the touch. The intruding fingers gripped his chin, harshly yanking his face upwards so his abductor could further study his captives face. He peered into Akefia's eyes for a long moment. </p><p>"What is your name?" The man mumbled the question under his breath, as if he were talking himself. Akefia refused an answer.</p><p>Suddenly the man's eyes widened. He released his grip, stumbled backwards off of Akefia, then swiftly regained his footing. Hands that had moments ago been harsh and heavy-handed were now nimbly and skillfully removing the twine that bound Akefia's wrists.</p><p>Akefia, dumbfounded, stared at his abductor in wide-eyed disbelief. What had come over this man? He shook his head, stood, massaged his sore wrists, finding with relief that the skin was not torn, only bruised. </p><p>The man shuffled into another room, returning seconds later with the duffle bag that held Mau captive. He stood before Akefia, head lowered and eyes glued at his feet. </p><p>"You are free to go. When the time comes, please return here. We will be waiting." The voice was a strangled whisper. </p><p>The man escorted them to the exit. Akefia remained silent as he absorbed his surroundings. The minute details were important, he felt positive. Though he could see very little, his eyes had adjusted a small degree to the perpetual darkness. The walls were made from sheets of metal, he could see the welds that joined the large sections together. There were furnishings or decor. The air was cold and smelled faintly of musty dirt. They turned left, entering a narrow corridor. The smell was more pungent through here, carried on a draft.</p><p>When they reached the end, the man punched some numbers into a keypad and the door slid open on a track. </p><p>Akefia blinked in the sudden daylight and stepped onto the carpet of leaves. He lifted his face and open arms toward the tree canopy above and filled his lungs with crisp autumn air. When he came to his senses and looked around, he recognized his location instantly. The clearing! The mound! So his suspicions had been correct. Perhaps he would come back to the spot later to study it more.</p><p>Both feet planted firmly inside the building, the masked man leaned out of the threshold as far as he could to release the thrashing feline from the bag. When her feet hit the ground, she bolted out of sight once again. </p><p>As Akefia's eyes followed the line Mau had ran, the door was shut and locked behind him. Akefia turned to see - amazed - as it seamlessly blended into the rock slab! </p><p>He chucked to himself. It had all seemed like one big joke. Who was this man? Why had he captured him in the first place? Surely that act solidified his suspicions the most. So why did he suddenly release him without any explanation? It didn't add up. </p><p>He chucked again, taking a step in Mau's direction. Better find her before nightfall.</p><p>Yes, the fates appeared to be leaning heavily in his favor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mound and the assailant were long behind Akefia. </p><p>Much of the day spent trodding on forest debris made his feet blistered and bruised. Every step he took on the leafy carpet caused him pain but he pushed past the soreness as he diligently scanned the ground for churned up leaves, broken twigs, and anything else that stood out among the monotony. There was nothing.  Not a single trace of her. Mau's absence was beginning to gnaw at him. </p><p>To top off his growing trepidation, he couldn't feel her presence like before. The connection between them, well he wasn't even fully aware of it until it was gone. In her presence he had felt a twinge of compassion, a blanket of comfort. Her absence created a void in his heart that made him feel cold and alone. Disruptive thoughts persisted to the front of his mind, driving him into a gloomy mood. Still he searched, combing weary eyes over the brush and leaves, calling her name in vain.</p><p>He paused at a low hanging tree limb to curiously watch a small black beetle crawl between two patches of lichen. A smile briefly lit up his eyes at the tiny scurrying feet. He ran his hand along the tree trunk as he passed, marveling at the way the texture made his fingertips tingle. It was these little acts that kept his mind from becoming totally enveloped in sadness. The world around him was so intricate and fascinating. </p><p>He glanced towards the sky as the canopy above him began to sway in unison. The gentle swishing sound was a soothing melody to his ears after spending most of the walk in silence, the only sound being that of the crunching leaves under his feet. The wind was picking up, and he suspected a storm would be approaching fast on its heels. Perhaps he would leave the forest for the time being and see how far he could get before the storm arrived. That would mean giving up his search. </p><p>Now semi-familiar with the surroundings, he surmised he could not be too far from the main road. To his right was an impenetrable wall of underbrush which he had mostly kept within shouting distance but well avoided, assuming Mau would be smarter than to run into it. If he ventured to his left a bit, the trees began to thin. He turned a sharp left, making his first steps to finding the road and, with a heavy heart,  officially abandoned his search for his companion.</p><p>Out of the cover of trees, his eyes met the sight of a lavender and pink hued sky. Far in the distance, ominous dark clouds sat in wait. </p><p>The main path laid open ahead of him. He turned right, taking deliberate steps to the road. When his sore feet touched solid ground, he felt an electrical energy charge through him from his soles. He was again grounded to the natural energy of the earth and it was exhilarating. </p><p>Without cover from the trees the wind was much harsher. Each gust stung at every inch of bare skin and cut through the thin robe with ease.  </p><p>His pace slowed to a miserable crawl as the chill settled deep in his bones. The feeling in his fingers died first; they quickly became rigid and hard to move. His right knee was bothersome, seeming to creak with every step. Sometimes a mild pain would appear which caused him to limp. He didn't even like to think about the soreness in his feet which had worsened significantly from the cold. </p><p>So far he had managed to keep Mau from his thoughts. He was so focused on the path ahead of him that it successfully kept his mind from wandering to the dark side. </p><p>Akefia decided to stop and set up camp as the sun set fully below the horizon. Thinking the trees would protect him from wind and rain (and therefore his best bet) he found an area surrounded by six evenly spaced trees with an open field in the middle just big enough for his square of tarpaulin. He removed twigs and larger branches before setting his attention on the tarp. Though his stiff fingers burned from numbness, he unwound the cord that secured the tarpaulin. He spread the sheet out and set on the difficult task of tying the string of cord to the trees. His fingers wouldn't work the way he wanted them to. The stiff digits would not grip the string well and tying the thick knots proved to be nearly impossible. When it was finally complete to the best of his ability, he crawled inside. </p><p>Yes - though the tarp hung just above his head when he sat - he was more than satisfied with his work. The trees did indeed keep the wind out and the warmth in. He would sleep comfortably on his bed of leaves.  </p><p>His contentedness was short lived, however, when he took notice of the gnawing hunger that made his empty stomach cramp. He recalled the rabbit he ate earlier that morning, how the raw meat initially revolted him but turned out to be better than he expected. </p><p>He desperately wished Mau was still around. Mau was an excellent hunter and a valuable companion. She had not only hunted for herself,  but for Akefia as well. He knew she was with him to serve a purpose in his life and he still needed her.</p><p>In a moment of clarity he bowed his head. His white hair fell around his downturnd face as he prayed for Maus safe return.</p><p>Though like an unwelcome guest, the thought wouldn't leave: Mau would not come back for him. He felt a pang of heartache and a singular spike of panic. The panic dissipated in the span of a heartbeat but the ache lingered long after he had fallen asleep. </p><p>.</p><p>In the night the rain began to beat a steady rhythm on the tarpaulin.</p><p>Long before dawn would rise,  Akefia was stirred from a deep, dreamless sleep. His mind was groggy, his thoughts incoherent. </p><p>"Mau?" His voice cracked. The name was barely a whisper on his lips. No response. He nestled back on the leaves and sleep stole him once again.<br/>
.</p><p>The rain was a gentle drizzle when Akefia finally awoke. He listened to the light pitter-patter of rain on the tarp. A soft breath audibly slipped from parted lips. The coming task briefly lit in his mind but he was reluctant to move from his warm nest of leaves. His eyes remained heavy with sleep and he contemplated returning to his happy dream. </p><p>He had dreamed of nothing in particular, more a string of fleeting emotion and feeling rather than anything with substance. An embrace. Laughter. Mau's softness. Blazing warmth on his skin. Bright white light. He would forget it all soon enough. </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Akefia crawled from his tent. It was time to go. He began untying the strings that held up the tarpaulin, then stopped himself. Rain from the tree canopy was still falling on him and the tarp. It would be a miserable time trying to fold the wet tarp to carry it on his back like before. He decided to leave it, hoping in good faith that he would either reach his destination before nightfall or find shelter elsewhere. </p><p>As he suspected, the rain had stopped sometime before he woke. The sun shone brightly, trying its hardest to warm the barren late autumn landscape. He set off at a good pace and soon left the forest behind him. </p><p>As he journeyed, he kept his thoughts from turning sour by attempting to notice more of the things around him that made him happy: the way the sun glinted off raindrops that lingered on the grass; the contrasting sensations of solid dirt under his heels and loose soil between his toes; his reflection in small puddles of water that remained after the storm. This in particular was very interesting because he didn't recognize the face looking back at him. He watched his reflection trace a finger over dry lips, then the cold tip of his nose, and last, the long cross-hatched scar that marred his face. </p><p>He also let his mind drift to the dream he had not too long ago, of a beautiful woman with a voice like a songbird. The image of the boy with purple irises and tri-colores hair remained fresh in his memory, and he was eager to find him. </p><p>When the sun sat at high noon in the sky, Akefia finally began to see signs of humanity. His findings were varied throughout the day. He passed by neglected houses that were in obvious disrepair and long abandoned. A few - spread far and wide- could have had families living in them but Akefia would be hard pressed to believe it. Some had old children's toys scattered around, or a rusty vehicle sitting in the yard. </p><p>The rest of the day sped by in a daze. The dirt road became paved streets. The sparse abandoned buildings became well-kept quaint neighborhoods. Akefia took no notice of the changes even as the sun set and his path became lit by a multitude of streetlights.</p><p>When he came back to his senses, it was late night. He found himself facing a green brick building with tall brightly lit windows, inhaling a delicious smell that wafted around him, pulling him in.  </p><p>Vibrant light assaulted his vision as he cautiously entered the cafe. He glanced around the dining area, finding himself to be the only person there. He took a seat in a far corner, where the lights appeared a little dimmer. He waited in silence,  wondering if he would be aided. The scent of the food and the warm atmosphere was lulling him into a lazy stupor. He didn't have to wait long, as the hostess emerged from a nearby door carrying a small slip of folded paper. He subconsciously ogled her beauty: lengthy red hair draped in soft waves over her shoulders; the rich color contrasted well with her puffy cyan sweater. She wore a black knee-length skirt with sheer black stockings and black ankle high boots. </p><p>"Good evening! Here is the menu with tonight's options. May I suggest a bowl of soup or curry with a side of fresh bread?"</p><p>Akefia stalled on a response, unable to find words. </p><p>She noticed his momentary lapse and continued without missing a beat. "We have chicken and wild rice soup and a basic curry that we call our House Curry. You have the option to add chicken. Of course there are other menu options but you look awfully cold. The soup and curry is already prepared and will warm you right up!"</p><p>"C-curry. With chicken." Akefia winced at his cracked voice and slight stutter. </p><p>"Great! I'll bring you a coffee, too." When she left, Akefia put his head on the table. Fatigue caught up to him fast and he dozed off before the hostess returned. </p><p>She placed the hot coffee mug on the table. The ceramic clattered lightly on the wood, stirring Akefia out of his sleep. </p><p>"You poor thing. This curry will hit the spot, I promise you." An extra large bowl was carefully placed in front of him, along with a separate dish of grilled chicken pieces. A slice of fresh sourdough rested on a napkin.</p><p>The delicious smell of spice hit his nostrils. Akefia ate in silence, scarfing it down despite the hot temperature. The hostess was correct, the curry was perfection. It warmed him from the inside out. He finished the curry with the last bite of bread, sliding it around the side of the bowl to get the final remnants. </p><p>The hostess returned as he finished the last sip of his black coffee. "Your bill has been paid for by a generous donor who wished to remain anonymous." Her smile lit up her brown eyes. "You know, if you need assistance..." She paused, hesitation on voice. "There is a homeless shelter nearby that may let you eat for free. I believe they also board. You may want to see if you can stay there for a bit." She watched for Akefia's reaction. </p><p>On the surface, his features remained carefully unchanged as he regarded her words. An anonymous donor? He felt disgust over the fact that someone took pity on him, assuming him to be a homeless person, and paid for his meal. Despite his difficulties in accepting the words, he had no choice but to be thankful; he hadn't the slightest idea how he would have paid before ordering. The thought didn't even occur to him. </p><p>"Thank you. Please, let them know how much I appreciate it."</p><p>As he left, he glanced around the small cafe. He was still the only one in the dining area. He shook his head to himself as he departed, taking off again in the same direction he had been traveling all day.</p><p>Just as the sun made an appearance in the sky, Akefia chose one of the many benches that lined a section of sidewalk. He sat down and promptly passed out, mind and body consumed by exhaustion. </p><p>Not long after Akefia blacked out was he violently shaken by his shoulders by an elderly man with wild grey hair. Threats were shouted at close range when Akefia didn't immediately wake. </p><p>"No! No! You can't sleep on this bench! Scram! Before you find this broom handle between your ears!" </p><p>The man shook Akefia once more before he snapped to his senses. His tired, heavy gaze met the old man's. He yawned. </p><p>"Why, you...!"</p><p>"Grandpa, I'll take care of it." The young boy quickly interjected. He had watched the exchange from the storefront. He sighed, resigned by the old man's behavior. Sugoroku had become slightly "off"  in recent years and Yugi always seemed to be around him whenever these incidences occurred. </p><p>"But he looks like a hooligan! He might be dangerous!" Suguroku tried to disguise his voice with concern. He always tried to play it off, but Yugi saw through every facade. He saw the delight that shone in the aged, crinkled eyes; Suguroku found enjoyment from random chaos because it broke up the monotony of old age. </p><p>"Give it up, Grandpa. Please? Leave him alone." He approached his grandfather and placed a hand on his arm. Concern painted his youthful face as they spoke among themselves. </p><p>Akefia's watched their conversation play out from his seat on the bench. He caught himself marveling at the young man's striking black and red hair when suddenly recognition clicked. It was Him! He made a move to stand, to greet Yugi, the boy from his dream. He felt his exhaustion lift and excitement swell in its place.  He rose and the world blurred and spun out of control. He collapsed to the hard sidewalk. </p><p>"Call a medic!" Akefia heard the shout from a long distance, unknowing what was said. Yugi rushed the last few paces to reach Akefia's side. He put a steadying hand on his back and held him up. "Hang in there. We are going to get you help."</p><p>"Yugi Mutou, I've been..." His whisper trailed off, unfinished.  Akefia fell in and out of consciousness, babbling incoherently to himself while Yugi held him, waiting for the medics to arrive. </p><p>"Where is Mau?" Akefia suddenly cried in a panic. His mind raced as he desperately called her name. He was vaguely aware of being lifted. He cried for Mau one last time, his voice a broken whisper, as the doors of the ambulance blocked out the sunlight and his consciousness blacked out once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright sunlight beamed through the large double windows. The morning nurse insisted on it, promising to a sleeping Akefia that the natural light would do him a world of good. She had taken his temperature first thing and wrote it on the log next to his bed. His fever had rose rapidly during the night, spiking around midnight. It seemed to hold steady through the rest of the night but now had dropped a whole degree. It was progress but the poor man wasn't out of the clear yet.</p><p>She placed a cool wet washcloth on his forehead before going about changing his IV bag. The man was dead asleep, plagued by exhaustion and dehydration.</p><p>Her next task was to change his wrappings and apply fresh ointment to his swollen, infected feet. She replaced her white medical gloves with a fresh pair and picked up a set of miniature scissors. The blade cut easily through the bandage. She frowned as she peeled off the wrap. How he ended up with so many scratches and blisters was a mystery to the nurse. Many blisters oozed yellow and green puss. The smell was something awful, but the nurse handled it all in stride, gently dabbing gauze pads, saturated with a strong antiseptic, around the wounds to remove most of the puss. Freshly saturated gauze would have to sit on the wounds for fifteen minutes before she could replace the wrappings. She removed her soiled gloves and tossed them into the red bin labeled "biohazardous waste."</p><p>She resumed her place next to her patient. Not one to sit still for long, she took to her feet again and began tidying the already neat space. She adjusted curtains, raised the blinds further, and straightened the patients bedding. Seeing nothing more to accomplish, she returned to his side to wait the remaining minutes, humming to herself as she did so. She continued humming the soft tune as she resumed dressing her patients feet. As she finished, she checked the time: 07:00. It was going to be a long shift.</p><p>......</p><p>Promptly at 09:00, the young nurse returned with a fresh cup of water and the antibiotic pills Akefia was required to take. She would have to rouse him from sleep to get him to take them.</p><p>She took his temperature first, sliding the cold instrument into her patients mouth. It beeped, reading 102.1 on the digital screen. His fever was steadily dropping from the whopping 104.6 degrees from the previous evening. Satisfied, she logged the results on the chart by his bed.</p><p>"Hon, let's get you awake now." She tapped his shoulder with some force as she spoke to him in her melodic voice. Akefia was not a light sleeper and it took a good bit of prompting in the form of jabbing his shoulder before he opened his eyes.</p><p>"Good morning, sweetie!" She said brightly, expertly concealing her slight vexation. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Swell." Akefia answered, short from her excess cheeriness.</p><p>"Wonderful. Describe your symptoms to me, please. " She had her clipboard ready to log his answers. A long pause held in the air as Akefia watched her from his bed. The answer laid on the tip of his tongue but he felt like being ornery. It wasn't her fault, he knew. She had a job to do, and she did it well. She had been his nurse at the time of his admittance and had personally washed his bloody and soiled feet. For her gentle touch he was thankful, but her exuberant demeanor was too much after what he went through throughout the night. Being forced awake every couple of hours for one thing or another. Having to take those disgusting pills.</p><p>She waited patiently for his answer.</p><p>"Headache. Dry mouth. Bitter taste." He watched her scribble on her chart.</p><p>"All minor side- effects from the antibiotics. Nothing to worry about." She replied curtly. "Speaking of-," She turned to the tray that held her various medical instruments, picking up a plastic medicine cup that he came to recognize as his despised drugs. "Here are your pills for this morning. You have Amoxicillin here-," She pointed to the large white tablet, "and this is your pain medication. This painkiller can be taken every 4 hours." She checked the digital watch on her wrist. "You can take it again at 13:30." She waited for him to swallow both pills before continuing. "Drink plenty of water. And I'll send someone shortly with your breakfast. Try to stay awake for it, will you dear?"</p><p>Akefia huffed, but agreed. Not wanting to seem too sour to the young nurse, he muttered a sincere "Thank you," to her retreating back.</p><p>"You're very welcome. Oh! By the way." She turned sharply on her heel to face Akefia again and continued. "Your fever has dropped considerably. Hopefully it will break by morning. If that is the case, we will continue to treat your wounds for the next forty-eight hours and will plan to discharge you from the hospital at that time."</p><p>He nodded, letting her leave on that note. His gaze drifted to the window where the blinds were open and he could see the clear blue sky above the distant treeline. A predatory bird circled high above the treetops, seeking is next meal.</p><p>A soft knock alerted Akefia to the only door in the room. He had become accustomed to nurses knocking and immediately walking in. The person knocked again, waited.</p><p>"Hello, can I come in?" The voice was male, but not one that he recognized.</p><p>"Yes." His dry mouth croaked. He laid back on the pillows to stare at the ceiling. If it were his meal they would place it on the table next to him and leave.</p><p>"Hello. I hope you don't mind - I brought you food and some other necessities." Akefia sat up abruptly at the words, the voice of which calling to mind the events of the previous morning. He eyed the boy up and down, recognizing the tri- colored hair and purple eyes. He remained speechless as he took in Yugi's appearance.</p><p>"How does sausage and egg sound?" Yugi continued, reaching into a paper bag and handing its contents to the invalid patient. Akefia waited a beat as his mind struggled to form a coherent response. Swallowing around the dry lump in his throat, he wordlessly accepted the offering. His eyes dropped to the sandwich, which was wrapped in a yellow paper. It was warm and smelled of greasy sausage and cheese. He couldn't will his eyes toward the boy, again feeling the burn of shame. He gingerly toyed with the wrapper as hunger gnawed at his empty stomach.</p><p>Finally, he managed a creaking "Thanks."</p><p>"Please eat. The nurse told me you haven't eaten at all since you were admitted." He wrung his empty hands nervously. "I can wait."</p><p>At the order, Akefia hurriedly removed the wrapper and dug in. His mouth watered the second he tasted the greasy sausage which he proceeded to devour. After the last bite was had, he quickly wiped the remnants from his mouth before turning his full attention on his visitor. His grey eyes silently questioned the boy, who sat on the stiff two- seater sofa under the double window. His own eyes were slowly wandering back to meet Akefia's.</p><p>"Well.." He began, letting his intro fall short. "I'm not sure where to start. It seems that you already know who I am."</p><p>Akefia remained quiet, expecting Yugi to continue. When it was clear he was waiting on Akefia to reply, Akefia started, stumbling over his words.</p><p>"I-I know your name, but that's all." He didn't feel comfortable divulging more. "I mean, you are highly recognizable," He offered.</p><p>"I suppose that's true," Yugi visibly deflated. He trailed off, then picked up his tone again without missing a beat, "Okay, you know my name. What's yours?"</p><p>"Akefia," He sighed as he relaxed his shoulders into the pillows.</p><p>Yugi tried it on his tongue "Ahkee-fee-uh."</p><p>Akefia smirked. "Close enough." Yugi flashed a slight smile in return.</p><p>"I hope-"</p><p>"Tell me, why are you so nervous?" Akefia carried a slight blameless lilt in his tone. He was genuinely curious.</p><p>"Oh. Its just." Yugi started, paused. "The words you spoke to me yesterday. They've been running through my mind all night. I guess I worked myself up over it." He let slip a nervous chuckle. "Sorry."</p><p>Akefia hummed to himself, ending his inquery.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind that I took it upon myself to provide you with some clothing. It's nothing much, but I think you need it." Yugi's voice dropped to a note above a whisper. "When we found you - I mean Suguroku and I - you were wearing nothing but an old choir robe. It was 33 degrees last night. In that temperature, it's no wonder you ended up in the condition you were in." When he finished, Yugi remained solemn, eyes downcast at his fidgeting hands.</p><p>Akefia was once again speechless. "Why would you trouble yourself over a stranger like me?" He questioned, aptly awaiting Yugi's response.</p><p>Yugi looked Akefia directly into his grey eyes. "Because you addressed me as if you had something urgent to say." Yugi's eyes dropped to his hands. "And also, because I generally put other people before myself. Even strangers."</p><p>They sat in awkward silence. Time seemed to drag by when neither took initiative to say more.</p><p>"Well, Akefia, would you like to see the clothes I brought you?" Yugi broke the silence after several minutes, turning to the red duffle bag on the cushion next to him. He withdrew an item, a heavy- weight hooded sweatshirt. It was a deep navy blue color with the words "Kame Game" on the front in large gold letters. Akefia eagerly accepted, grabbing the item and instantly pulling it over his head. Yugi pulled out two pairs of sweatpants, one black and one gray, as well as a new pack of boxer briefs and a new pack of socks. Last he took a set of old, scuffed sneakers out of the bottom of the bag. Yugi placed each item on the bed for Akefia to examine.</p><p>"I don't expect all of this to fit you but maybe it will make due for now."</p><p>"Thank you, Yugi. Sincerely. I don't know what to say." Yugi began to dismiss the thanks, but Akefia interrupted him.</p><p>"Actually-" He paused. "-Yesterday. I did have something to say to you. " He caught Yugi's eyes once more, their purple intensity making his thoughts jumble together yet again. "I was scared I wouldn't see you again, and acted impulsively. I'm afraid you won't think well of me after I tell you. I wish we had met on better circumstances."</p><p>Yugi's eyes widened impossibly wide. "Go on, " He whispered.</p><p>Akefia took a deep, ragged breath. The painkiller was making him drowsy. He struggled with his bedding as he tried unsuccessfully to pull himself upright. Yugi jumped to his feet to assist, putting a firm hand out for Akefia to grab for leverage. He could feel Akefia's body heat from their closeness; even his hand was very warm.</p><p>"I have no memory of my life before this. Even the memory of waking up is foggy." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I found myself laying on the ground under a sheet of tarp. I was bare, wearing nothing." Another pause. He inhaled deep and let it out in one long, breathy sigh. "I didn't feel the cold there as I do here."</p><p>He looked up from his hundred-yard stare, and really saw Yugi for the first time. The boys eyes were large, paying rapt attention to the story. Akefia expected a glint of pity, but there was none. He took another staggering breath and continued.</p><p>"There was a striped cat, who I had named Mau. I felt a connection with her - it's not easy to describe. She led me to a remote temple not far from where I woke." Akefia's voice had dropped to a whisper, but Yugi was too involved in the story to notice the change.</p><p>"Inside the temple were figures made of white stone. They were beautifully crafted. I admired them for so long. I felt outside of time. When I came back to the real world, I noticed Mau sleeping. I joined her. And I.. Dreamed."</p><p>"You dreamed of me?" His question ended in a high squeak.</p><p>Akefia fought for every breath, unable to answer. His energy was giving out fast. Yugi noticed his struggle. He rose to his feet, stealing himself to place a cool hand on Akefia's forehead - he was burning up from fever.</p><p>Yugi felt a surge of panic, seeing the red call button on the bed and urgently pressed it. He pulled the heavy sweatshirt from over Akefia's head and threw it across the room. It landed on the sofa he had previously occupied.</p><p>The nurse arrived in minutes, bursting through the door without knocking. She saw the trouble immediately. Akefia had become unresponsive and his fever had risen considerably.</p><p>"I'm sorry but you will have to leave now." She bustled about the room, paying no further attention to Yugi as she gathered her charts and tended to Akefia.</p><p>Yugi left the room and nearly ran through the hall as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. He was scared, not only for Akefia but for himself as well. He walked hastily through the maze of hospital corridors, searching frantically for the elevators. They stood at the end of one hallway, looking like two giant mirrored eyes. When he arrived at their entrance he pressed the down button. The doors slid open on their track and Yugi stepped in. He punched the button to the first floor. The palms of his hands pressed into his clenched eyes, desperately trying to hold back a river of tears. He focused on taking deep breaths. Before he knew it, the elevator gently came to a stop and the doors slid open to allow his exit. He ran the rest of the way out of the building and into the sunlight.</p><p>...........</p><p>Yugi's energy was spent. He laid on his plush comforter, face buried into his pillow. The overwhelming emotions had sprung from nowhere, and he was trying to find the sense in it. He felt immense guilt over Akefia's newly spiked fever, that was the heart of it. He had stayed too long, caught up in Akefia's every word and Akefia suffered because of it.</p><p>He sniffed, wiping the last of his tears from his swollen eyes. If what he speculated was true, that this mans dream was of him..it all seemed so surreal. But then again, he was no stranger to odd tales of magic and prophecy. He didn't want to believe the strangers words but knew he spoke the truth. The idea of being dragged into the midst of this man's destiny was not what he planned to do with his newly-adult life.</p><p>Yugi looked around at his barren apartment. It was easy to say he had big ideas for the future, but it was quite painfully clear that those dreams were not coming to pass.</p><p>His bare feet treaded lightly on the cold floor as he walked to the kitchenette. He put the tea kettle under the running faucet, listening to the sound the water made on the glass as it filled. It was soothing to his ears after the stress of crying for hours.</p><p>He sat in the small chair of that overlooked a large picturesque window, watching the world outside. He wrapped in his warmest blanket to ward off the chill from his unheated apartment and waited in silence for the shrill whistle of the kettle.</p><p>He heard it from a distance. His body preformed on memory as his mind remained elsewhere, going about the simple ritual of pouring the boiled water over the black tea leaves. He returned to his seat, hot mug in hand, and revelled in its nostalgic comfort. He remained cozied in his chair, sipping on his favorite mug even as the sun set and shadows enveloped him, deep in thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas, here's an update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I feel so stupid." Yugi whispered under his breath. A small metal placard fastened to the door at eye level read 'Room 220'. Slender fist raised to the door, he knocked twice. This is it. I can't turn back now.</p><p>Everything up to this point had felt surreal to Yugi. He lived within his head the entire two days since he had last seen Akefia. Every minute of every hour passed in a haze. Many times, he turned to his tea mug for security and comfort but often his thoughts would return to Him. The Pharaoh. It was a dark place to be stuck for days on end. If he were not thinking of the Pharaoh, he thought of Akefia.</p><p>As he thought of him now. He had left the man in a terrible state. He still felt guilty for not paying attention to the signs. It should have been obvious, but Yugi was instead oblivious, enthralled by the story Akefia had woven. He recalled the man's fevered, flushed face, looking at Yugi but not seeing. It was an image that had haunted him ceaselessly for the last couple of days.</p><p>The door suddenly swung inward, jolting Yugi out of his thoughts. Akefia stood in the entrance, looking genuinely surprised to see him. He wore the 'Kame Game' sweatshirt and black pants that Yugi had given him. They were baggy on Yugi's petite frame but seemed to fit the other man well. He looked good in the old, borrowed clothes.</p><p>"Good to see you again." He grinned at Yugi's disheveled features. "What brings you here?"</p><p>"Th-thank you. Can I come in?" Blood rushed to Yugi's ears as he flushed with embarrassment at being caught unaware.</p><p>Akefia swung the door wider, giving Yugi free entrance to his hospital room. He treaded lightly into the space, feeling some of the tension lift as he entered the room. An instant calm washed over him from the subdued lighting. The room was cool and shady, lit only by natural sunlight that filtered through the double window.</p><p>"You didn't answer my question." Akefia stated, amusement turning up the corner of his lips. He closed the door with a gentle 'click' as Yugi cleared the entry.</p><p>"No, I guess I didn't. Sorry about that." Yugi sat down on the double seater under the window.</p><p>"There's no need to be sorry. " Akefia remarked quietly. He sat at a small folding table and took a sip of steaming black coffee from a plain white mug.</p><p>Yugi observed the man as he drank. Without bags under his eyes and beads of sweat on his forehead, he looked like a whole new person. In this light, the man's good looks were not lost on Yugi.</p><p>Akefia noticed Yugi's staring gaze, turning his striking eyes to meet his attention. They held a wordless exchange until Akefia broke the chain with a questioning upturn of an eyebrow. The side smirk returned to the man's lips in what Yugi was coming to realize as a signature look for the handsome foreigner.</p><p>Ashamed, he turned his gaze from the man to glance around the small room. There were only the bare necessities of a normal hospital room, including a bed, the two-seater sofa, a rollout-chair and a rollout-tray, and a television mounted on the wall above the bed. Akefia or his nurse had turned up the bed linens to appear neat, and, to Yugi's utmost surprise, a tall bud vase sat on the rollout tray next to the bed. In it were two fresh, red chrysanthemums.</p><p>Yugi's breath caught in his chest upon notice of them. It was an innocent reaction to the sudden surprise but Yugi felt shame at the assumption, nonetheless.</p><p>"My morning nurse brought me the flowers." Akefia's soft voice broke the tense silence to answer Yugi's unspoken question.</p><p>A barely audible hum as he exhaled was Yugi's only reply. Any words Yugi had intended to say had all but died on the tip of his tongue. He felt awkward as he sat a mere meter from Akefia, unable to make small talk, let alone any further discussion of topics of more importance.</p><p>Akefia was, again, the first to break the silence. "I'm going to be discharged tomorrow. It was supposed to happen today, but the nurses told me stay another night. I think I've become their favorite." He winked at Yugi.</p><p>"Oh... That's great." Yugi squirmed in his seat, cringing at the curt remarks. "Can we talk about the dream you had? I'm curious about something."</p><p>"Sure, Yugi. I had assumed that might be the reason for your visit." Akefia finished his last sip of coffee and set the mug down with a clink. He then turned his full attention on the quiet boy. "What is it you're curious about?"</p><p>"Did you dream about me? Am I supposed to be a part of some prophecy?" Yugi felt odd asking that. It sounded dumb when spoken aloud, even a little crazy. "Or is this a scam?" He half- heartedly attempted a chuckle. Cracking jokes in the grip of anxiety was not a skill he boasted.</p><p>Akefia just smiled. To Yugi, it looked a little sad. "My dream was of a lovely Goddess who showed me an image of you in my mind. She was also the one who told me your name." He paused to watch Yugi's reaction. "I know it sounds fabricated, but I seem to have been guided to you in some capacity."</p><p>Yugi swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Can you tell me anything else?"</p><p>"There is nothing else. Nothing regarding you, anyway. There was truly little to take from the dream."</p><p>"It's just so much digest."</p><p>"It is... I want to be transparent with you, Yugi. You deserve that much. The whole thing seems unbelievable to me as well. But hear me out - I traveled for two days and two nights without direction towards a destination I knew nothing about, and somehow, I still found you - the person showed to me in my dream." He paused.</p><p>"My rational mind keeps trying to justify the memory loss. Maybe my head was hit extremely hard. Perhaps the dream was a hallucination induced by - I don't know what… But somehow, I know that is not the case. There have been certain events that have convinced me otherwise." As he finished, he eyed Yugi, silently urging him to comment.</p><p>"I'm glad you told me this. I have been thinking a lot about you and your situation, and I hope this doesn't sound rash. I also don't want to cross any personal boundaries." Yugi paused, mentally gathering the strands of his poorly constructed plan that he had failed to pick up the entire visit. It was not easy speaking his mind about it when he had gone so far to remove himself from his old life. It took a generous amount of courage to get as far as he had for this man, and he hadn't been absolutely sure until this very moment. He took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>"I want you to stay with me at my apartment - that is, if you don't have anywhere else to go... Maybe we could discuss it your dream more at another time and perhaps find what your calling is together."</p><p>Though he tried hard, he could not keep his voice from shaking. It was true, he couldn't think of a better option for either of them. Also, Yugi had never been the type to say no to someone in need when he had the means to help - even at the cost to his own wellbeing. He knew with the admission that he was damning himself, allowing the fate of prophecy to control his life once more. It could be dangerous. He could lose everything. Again.</p><p>He noticed Akefia watching intently, a look of surprise and curiosity adorning his face. Yugi dropped his eyes to his lap and continued.</p><p>"Besides, I've been in a similar situation before. I guess I can imagine why I've been chosen to aid you." Yugi's voice hitched at the last words and a dam of tears that he hadn't been aware of suddenly burst free. He pulled himself into a ball on the chair he sat on and bawled into his knees, unable to contain big sobs as he gulped for precious air.</p><p>Though Yugi didn't notice his swift approach, Akefia stooped next to him and placed a comforting hand on his back. He rubbed massaging circles in the space between Yugi's shoulder blades, trying to provide a little distraction to both. The pain Yugi held in his heart did not need speaking of to feel.</p><p>Yugi sobbed into his knees, every rasping breath he took was a struggle. Akefia embraced him, placing both arms around Yugi in a blanketing cradle. The man's fresh scent tingled Yugi's nostrils with every inhale, bringing him back to reality little by little. He raised himself from his ball to clutch desperately at Akefia. The need for the strangers comforting embrace was a selfish one, but he couldn't think of a single thing he desired more at that moment. He locked onto the man's neck and buried his face in the long, white locks.</p><p>Yugi came out of his crying stupor to a soft voice speaking to him. The words were so quiet and gentle that he couldn't make it out. Akefia continued to clutch at him in a tight embrace with an intensity equal to Yugi's. "I'm sorry." Yugi withdrew from the man's neck, sniffed, and dabbed his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm so sorry," He repeated. Akefia continued to hold him. Yugi felt the man tremble in his grip; he was crying too.</p><p>"Do you really mean it?" Akefia asked, after some time had passed. His eyes were still wet as he pulled away from Yugi.</p><p>"I'm going to pick you up first thing in the morning." Akefia didn't dry the tear streaks under his eyes; Yugi reached over to get a tissue from the box on the small table next to him. "Clean yourself up, I can't stand to see you like that."</p><p>Akefia took the tissue handed to him and dabbed at his eyes. "But Yugi, don't you-"</p><p>"No, don't ask any more questions. We can talk about it when we get home. I'm exhausted. "</p><p>Akefia persisted. "Don't you have any sense of caution?"</p><p>Yugi deadpanned. "I said no more questions. " The pout was shallow and short lived, replaced quickly by a genuine smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"You better." Akefia smiled back and stepped aside for Yugi to rise. Taking one last look at Akefia, he let himself out. It was time to go home and take a restful nap. When the door clicked into place behind him, he began a slow, steady walk back to his car. He would have a lot preparation to do before Akefia could come home, mentally, and physically.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Akefia lingered on Yugi's retreating form long after he had shut the door. The boy's tears were still wet in his hair. It had pained him to hear his uncontrollable sobs, to feel the trembling figure under his arms. Yugi radiated an overwhelming sense of grief that Akefia felt dragged into. It mingled with his own sense of loss and despair until Akefia cried too, desperately clinging to the boy for mutual comfort. He hated that Yugi had left so suddenly.</p><p>"Home…." The promise sprung to his mind in a heady excitement. Home. They would talk about it later. Everything was going to be okay.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Yugi woke from his brief nap to the buzz of his cellphone ringing. He tossed the heavy bed blankets aside, feeling the rush of cold air touch his bare legs as he swung his feet over the side of the bed. His phone sat on his desk on the other side of the room, vibrating incessantly. He padded barefoot over the cold hardwood, wincing with every step.</p><p>Grandpa. He answered on the last ring.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Yugi, are you busy? I need your help at the store. There is a large crowd of people here and I'm afraid I've hurt my back trying to get something off a high shelf. Please hurry."</p><p>"I'll be right there." He sighed. Of all the days Suguroku had to pull a muscle. He dressed in record time, grabbed the keys from the dish on his dresser, and left the house. Never had he felt the need to say "No" to his grandfather, and Suguroku knew Yugi would never dare deny him help when he urgently called upon it. As family, Yugi felt obliged to help run his grandfather's small game shop. He really didn't mind most of the time he was called in to work a weekend - he lived less than ten minutes from the store and he still owned a key - but this time he actually had other matters to attend to for once. However, it couldn't be helped, and his motto was to not complain about things outside of his control.</p><p>He parked in the front of the shop and leisurely walked up to the building entrance. He could see the amount of people inside the tiny store even from where he was, through the small window of the closed door. Suguroku stood behind the counter, clutching at the small of his back and laughing heartily at something with the first customer.</p><p>He quickly turned the aged knob of the door and walked inside. He had to push through the crowd of people to get to the counter, having to politely nod at each individual before he broke free.</p><p>"Grandpa, go inside. I've got this." Yugi placed one hand on his shoulder and made a shooing motion with the other.</p><p>"Thank you, Yugi. Can you close up, too?"</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>"You're a lifesaver. What can this old man say to convince you to take over?" Suguroku said over his shoulder as he retreated. Yugi knew it was an innocent remark but was one that would come up every so often in various settings. It sometimes felt like a slight because Suguroku knew how Yugi felt about it. Instead of making a counter remark, Yugi brushed it off again. He watched him amble toward the back of the store and disappear into the house.</p><p>He turned back to face the customer his grandfather had left him with, bowing just a touch.</p><p>"Fifteen thousand yen." He accepted the money and placed it into the register. "Have a great day!" He sighed heavily and turned to the next customer. The man had a young child who reached over the counter with two boxed action figures.</p><p>With dawning realization, he knew the reason for the plethora of customers. The figures were limited-edition promotional toys of the upcoming Duel Monsters Tournament that Seto Kaiba had scheduled for the beginning of the year. There were only 100 made of each of the two figures, and Suguroku had half of that in his store. Yugi remembered stocking them himself. Domino tourists flocked to occasions such as these; they came for games and tournaments, not for scenery.</p><p>With a hint of aggravation that he managed to hide well, he returned to his cashier duties. With practiced finesse, he tuned the negative banter out of his mind.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Yugi returned to his apartment at 21:00.</p><p>The hordes of people were unrelenting. He had made the executive decision to stay open past the usual closing hours because of the stress his grandfather had been under recently. He would have benefited from the extra money; in one Saturday, the shop performed three times better than any other given day - it was a blessing in disguise. Yugi, shocked at the end total when he counted it, had rushed into the house, stack of yen in hand, to show Suguroku the large tally.</p><p>The elderly man grabbed him in a strong bear hug, despite his pulled muscle. He gave Yugi half without counting the stack first and would not accept any sort of discussion over it. Yugi felt buzzed and giddy all the way home. Suguroku gave him nearly fifty-thousand yen. He could already envision what he could purchase with that. A full-size futon, perhaps. Or any piece of furniture that would fill his bare apartment.</p><p>Yugi froze two feet inside his cold, darkened apartment as a scary realization struck him – he couldn't afford to heat his apartment on his own. How was he going to provide for another person?</p><p>The thought knocked him down a notch. Fifty-thousand yen. It would need to be put aside in the case of an emergency. He would have to pick up another job or help Akefia find one. It wasn't going to be all peaches and cream from here. He would have a hell of a time making the two of them comfortable. And that was not even considering whatever fate was in store for them.</p><p>When he made it to his bedroom, he immediately kicked his jeans off and crawled under the chilly bed sheets. Soon after, he was asleep, knocked out from sheer exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a minor explicit scene in this chapter involving Akefia solo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akefia watched rainwater stream down the window in torrents as it beat a mind- numbing rhythm on the glass.</p><p>In the wee hours of the morning, he had felt a tingling in his mind, a sensation he could not describe or begin to analyze, but it had woken him from a deep slumber. He had not been able to sleep since though sleep now tugged at his tired mind, which he tried to will away with a weak bribe: Yugi was on his way. </p><p>Akefia had been given his discharge instructions at noon, which he listened to in and out of focus as the cheery voice carried through one ear and out of the other. Do light exercise, drink plenty of fluids, get enough sleep, and the rest droned on as his focus shifted from the pretty nurse to the rain in the window. She had frowned, taking the hint, and walked stiffly out of the hospital room. </p><p>It was now a quarter past three in the afternoon, and still he waited for Yugi's arrival. Since he had been discharged, he could leave anytime he wanted to. But he wanted to give Yugi the benefit of his doubt, trusting he would be true to his word. </p><p>He dozed in and out as he laid on his hospital bed of white linen. The room was as he preferred, overhead fluorescents switched off and no television. It was dark and peaceful; the sound of the rain lulled him to precious sleep. </p><p>He awoke abruptly to Yugi's two-finger prodding of his shoulder. </p><p>"Hey. " Yugi looked troubled.</p><p>"Yugi? It's about time." Akefia raised himself on one arm and studied Yugi's rigid features. </p><p>"Sorry, the rain held me up." He raised his hand to halt Akefia's question. "It's nothing, I can explain on the way home.  Let's get you out of here. " Yugi helped Akefia to sit and gently bring him to his feet. </p><p>The black duffle bag had returned as well, which Yugi had already taken the liberty of packing with Akefia's meager belongings - the few clothes Yugi had brought him and a last minute gift a nurse had bought from the gift shop - a teddy bear wearing generic white scrubs. </p><p>Together they left the hospital room behind. </p><p>"I've talked to your nurse, she's worried about you. I've told her you will be staying with me for a while. It seemed to satisfy her but I think she would like to hear from you herself." They stood at the elevators and Yugi pushed the down arrow. "You're right, she's into you," He continued, grinning. Akefia cringed at the jest but did not respond.  </p><p>The short elevator ride was spent in silence. When the doors opened, Yugi stepped out, then Akefia. </p><p>Yugi led the way, stopping at the large automatic doors to open a black umbrella. "Wait here, I'm going to drive to the front."</p><p>He waited, watching as Yugi ran out into the rain, umbrella bouncing above his head. He drove up in a small white car, parked it at the front of the automatic sliding doors and gestured from the vehicle for Akefia to hurry. </p><p>Rain fell into the open car, wetting the fabric interior in an increasing stain as he hesitated on the sidewalk, looking at Yugi uncomfortably. </p><p>"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Yugi said, impatience bleeding into his tone of forced calm. "Do you mean you don't remember what a car is?" Yugi deadpanned. </p><p>Instead of answering, Akefia cautiously gripped the frame and stepped one foot into the car. Yugi held a hand out for Akefia to grab and when he was finally seated, Yugi instructed him on how to buckle up. He had an idea of the workings from eyeing Yugi in his seat with the strap over his chest, but Yugi, who had watched Akefia's fumbling with growing impatience, removed his own safety belt to help him. He leaned over Akefia, who sat back awkwardly in the seat, to fish for the latch that had fallen between the seat and the door. Once in hand, he pulled it over and clicked it into the buckle. </p><p>As he sat back in his own seat, he cleared his throat and placed a hand solidly on the gearshift. Akefia observed him closely, watching as he expertly placed the shift in drive without looking down at it. Yugi's eyes were focused at the road ahead as he drove slowly out of the hospital parking lot. </p><p>The car slowed to a stop at the intersection and Yugi finally spoke. "Are you okay, Akefia? You've been silent since we left your hospital room." </p><p>Akefia's gaze had drifted to the windshield, watching the cars speed by in streaks of color and rain. He was knuckle white gripping the seat belt. He could only shake his head in reply.  </p><p>The light changed and the car lurched forward. Yugi smoothly turned the car to the left in a wide arc. As the speed increased, Akefia's face turned to a painful grimace. </p><p>"Relax, it's a short ride. Close your eyes, it will help." The rest of the ride was spent in silence. </p><p>They left the busy highway and pulled up a long, quiet stretch of a one-lane road. Yugi parked on the side of the road and walked around to help Akefia out of the vehicle. He squeezed Yugi's hand as he stumbled out, one wobbly foot after the other. </p><p>"I never... want to do that again..." Akefia wheezed. </p><p>"You should try to get used to it. I don't drive much, but it is necessary sometimes. Lean on me if you need to, let's get out of this rain." Yugi left him to return to the car and came back with the duffle bag over his shoulder. He took Akefia by the hand and led him toward the concrete building. </p><p>They stopped at the entrance as Yugi pushed some numbers in a keypad. When the lock audibly clicked, Yugi opened the door and led Akefia inside. An odor of strong chemicals hung on the air and lasted all four flights of stairs. Akefia clung to the rail despite the strength returning to his limbs and when they reached the fourth floor landing he was winded. </p><p>Yugi fished his keys out if his pants pocket and turned the knob. They stepped into the darkened apartment. </p><p>"There are some things we need to discuss. But first, please relax. I'm going to give you the grand tour. I'll show you where the bathroom is, where you will sleep. That sort of thing. You can even shower before we start on the serious stuff." He flicked a switch and light flooded the room. "Would you like a glass of water?"</p><p>"Yes, that would be great."</p><p>Yugi placed an empty glass in front of him. It clinked on the synthetic marble. He looked at Yugi incredulously who could only smile back, amused. "Get your own. You'll have to be fine with tap water, that's all we have." He gestured to the kitchenette sink. </p><p>Akefia saved the retort before it could leave his tongue, knowing it would be unwise to bicker. He wasn't angry or upset, just flustered. And maybe they're was a hint of irritation there - the car ride had greatly upset his nerves - but that didn't mean he could speak ill of his host. </p><p>He turned the faucet on and let the water fill to the brim, then gulped heavily until the glass was drained and filled it again. It tasted crystal clear and was quite possibly the best water he had ever drank. He drained the second then set the empty glass back on the counter top. </p><p>"If you're done, follow me. " Yugi removed himself from the tall chair he had sat on and walked over to the refrigerator. "There is not much food here, we will have to go to the store later to buy more. I didn't have any time to prepare. I'll make a small dinner tonight and we can go tomorrow, if that's alright with you."</p><p>"Of course. "</p><p>Yugi then led him to the opposite end of the room, where the large window overlooked the city. A chair sat on either side with a short table between them. "So, this is the sitting area. I don't have a television yet, it has never been a priority for me. I do read sometimes and have a few books that you are welcome to if you are into that." </p><p>He then led them towards the back, opposite the entrance, down a small hall with two rooms to either side and a bathroom at the end. Yugi gestured to one door without opening it. "This room is mine. I like my privacy, so please don't go in unless I invite you." He didn't make a move to enter, though his hand remained on the doorknob. After a moment of awkward silence that seemed to stretch on forever, he stepped aside and gestured to the opposite door. </p><p>Inside were twelve boxes. Three were open, it's contents, what was visible from the door, appeared to be clothing. The rest were haphazardly stacked along one wall to clear a space in the center of the floor. </p><p>"And here is where I must apologize, Akefia." He bowed his head in Akefia's direction. "I never expected to have to make accommodations for a second person. I never planned on having a room mate... So I don't have a bed for you to sleep on yet." He looked up to meet the other man's gaze. "I've been browsing online for mattress options but I wanted your approval before purchasing."</p><p>"Tonight, I was going to set up the chairs in the sitting room for you to sleep on. It isn't too bad if they are pushed together. I had to do it my first night here. But you are considerably taller, so I'm not sure how comfortable that will be for you. If all else fails, I can probably find enough blankets to make you a pallet on the floor." Yugi looked sheepish as he admitted the poor options to his first guest.</p><p>"Yugi, I've slept peacefully on the ground with nothing but leaves and twigs under me. I can survive on your floor."</p><p>"Well it still makes me a bad host. Anyway we can figure that out later. Here's the bathroom. "</p><p>He opened the door to a small bathroom containing a single sink, toilet, and standing shower. A shelf to one side of the sink held a few toiletries but was otherwise bare, as were the walls and floor.</p><p>It was clear from the minimal furnishings and complete lack of touch that Yugi lived alone and never took the time to make the place his own. Even to Akefia, who had nothing to compare Yugi's bachelor lifestyle to, it felt lonely and cold.</p><p>"How long have you lived here?"</p><p>"Oh, well.. not long. Almost a year. " The fact meant nothing to Akefia, but he had felt compelled to ask. </p><p>"If you would like to take a shower now,  you're welcome to. In fact, I highly suggest it. Make the temperature as hot as you can stand it. Stay in for a bit. The hot water will keep your body temperature up for a while. You'll see what I mean later. Oh, and you're welcome to use my soaps, we can get you your own when we go out tomorrow." </p><p>"Thanks, I think I will use your shower."</p><p>"It's yours now too, Akefia. Don't be a stranger."</p><p>Akefia didn't know what that meant but took it in stride as he watched Yugi pull a towel and a wash cloth from a cabinet tucked into the wall. After Yugi left the room, Akefia fiddled with the water faucet, turning both knobs until water poured out of the head in a steady flow. Then he remembered from the hospital shower that the left handle adjusted hot water, right adjusted cold. He knew his memory was correct when he closed the right valve and steam began to rise. </p><p>He stepped away to shed his wet clothes and then stepped into the steaming waterfall. Relief washed over him instantly as the hot water chased away a chill that he hadn't even realized was there.  At that moment, it was the best feeling in the world. </p><p>He revelled in the heat, grinning as it washed over his tangle of thick hair and streamed down his face. It was a welcome escape from the well of misery he had awoken to that morning. </p><p>He didn't know what had made him so gloomy. Could have started from the lack of sleep he had the night before, made worse by Yugi's lateness. But he had a feeling it was deeper than that. A dream he couldn't recall or a premonition; a scent in the air, something unseen and foreboding. It caused his throat to tighten until it hurt.  Made words die at pressed lips. </p><p>The hot shower cleared the fog from his mind and lifted his mood. He reached for the soap, opened the tab and sniffed. It was unscented. He poured a large dab onto his washcloth and lathered the soap until the cloth was covered in white suds. He ran it along his neck, shoulders, chest. The suds ran off his body in soapy streams and into the drain at his feet. He scrubbed his armpits, dragged the cloth along his muscular midriff and stopped at the navel. It ticked, made his stomach ripple. He repeated the motions at a slower, sensual pace, paying detail to his abdomen, his chest, one nipple, then the other, pinching the sensitive nubs with the cloth. The roughness of the fabric felt godlike to his overheated skin. With a certain boldness he didn't know he had in him, he grabbed his forming erection with the sudsy cloth and stroked himself under the hot water. In four good pumps he came, spilling hot seed that instantly washed away in the stream. When he came down from his post-orgasm high, his knees were weak and unsteady. He remained under the water, propped up by his shoulders against the shower wall. When he could breathe in a steady rhythm he shut the water off and stumbled out. </p><p>He quickly dried with the towel Yugi put out for him and redressed in his sweatpants and hooded sweatshirt, forgoing underwear entirely. He entered the kitchenette where Yugi was cooking.</p><p>Yugi startled at the fresh sight of Akefia standing silhouetted against the dying sunlight. He let loose a nervous chuckle. </p><p>"Deep in thought?" Akefia asked. He moved to sit on the tall chair Yugi had occupied earlier. </p><p>"Yes, actually. How do you feel?"</p><p>"A million times better. Thank you." </p><p>"Use it any time. Maybe you are a two-showers a day kind of guy, and that's okay too. The water bill is cheap here." Yugi flashed him a genuine grin and Akefia couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips in return. </p><p> "I'm not sure about two a day but the gesture is nice. I really do appreciate your hospitality, Yugi. Your generosity will not go unthanked."</p><p>"I saw no other option." </p><p>They fell into silence as Yugi returned to cooking. After a while, he said "Get two bowls out of the cabinet and two forks from this drawer." He pointed to the cabinet and the drawer in question. Akefia shot him a puzzled look but turned to the cabinet to rummage through the dishware. A set of four bowls sat atop two small plates that were nestled inside a set of four large plates. He picked the two bowls from the top and placed them on each side of the tall two person table. </p><p>"Which ones?" The silverware drawer was full of cheap metal utensils and wooden chopsticks. Yugi stepped up next to him and picked two sets of chopsticks. </p><p>"This is all we need tonight. Dinner is ready." He took a pot of rice from the stove top, scooped a large amount into each bowl, then brought a plate of small porkchops and placed one each on top of the rice in the bowls. </p><p>Akefia sat at one end of the table and eyed the food. The meat inside the bowl looked juicy and tender, a pretty pink on top of white rice. </p><p>Yugi placed a bottle of soy sauce on the table before taking the empty seat across from Akefia. He watched Yugi splash some into his bowl, so he did the same. Gripping the chopsticks proved to be more difficult to learn. He tried to mimic the way Yugi held his but was getting frustrated, his fingers could not form the proper grip so they kept falling though. </p><p>"Here, a fork might be easier." He took a fork from the silverware drawer, stabbed the slab of pork and placed the utensil into Akefia's hand. "Tell me how you like it. "  </p><p>"Thank you, this is much easier. And the food could not be better."</p><p>"Sure, anything is better than hospital food. " Yugi retorted. An amused smile spread over Akefia's face. Yugi returned the smile. </p><p>"I'm going to teach you how to use Hashi sometime but tonight we have other things we need to talk about. Let's eat. "</p><p>The meal was consumed in a comfortable quiet as they focused on finishing their bowls. Then Yugi showed Akefia how to wash, dry and put away they dishes they used. When the kitchenette was as clean as Yugi liked to keep it, they sat on the floor at the short table by the large window. </p><p>The sky was turning a pretty shade of purple as the sun sank lower on the horizon. Akefia analyzed the transparent reflection of them in the window as Yugi began to make a speech.</p><p>"I've put a lot of thought into this, Akefia. Please pay attention. "</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>"I want to start off by saying this. I'm sorry I was late today. I didn't mean to put you in a foul mood. And I lied about it being the rain. I woke up this morning and had an existential crisis. I couldn't get out of bed for the longest time even though I knew I had to make preparations before I could bring you here. I didn't end up doing any of it, the longer I put it off the more difficult it was to begin. Before I knew it, it was well past the time I promised to get you." Yugi paused for Akefia's response. </p><p>"I understand." And he did. He knew Yugi didn't make the decision lightly. The fact that he still struggled with that decision but remained firm on his choice spoke a lot of his character. It only earned his respect more. </p><p>Yugi sighed. "Thank you, that's a weight lifted. If you haven't noticed, I'm a little out of touch with modern comforts. I don't make a lot of money so I haven't felt the desire to spend it on trivial things. I've even made a few sacrifices so I can live here. These sacrifices will affect you as well. One, I don't pay a gas bill to heat my apartment. I have been getting by with a small space heater in my room, but it stays cold up here without it."</p><p>"I can feel the cold now, yes, but it's not so bad." </p><p>"Its not bad during the day because the sun shines through that picture window and heats it naturally but in January and February it will be much colder. I will have to either pay more for electricity or turn on the gas services. I haven't sat down to look at numbers yet. "</p><p>"Don't stress so much over it for my sake."</p><p>Yugi rolled his eyes, knowing it would do no good to argue. </p><p>"Two, because I don't make much money working at my grandpa's shop, I take up other odd jobs throughout the week to pay for my car, fuel, rent, utilities and groceries. I'm not home a lot, which is another reason I chose to give up the gas bill."</p><p>"Three, I don't have much of a personal life. I don't get to see my friends, do fun things, or indulge in hobbies. I sleep a lot when I'm not working."</p><p>"Yugi, we just met but I feel confident in assuming that you stress entirely too much. I'll be willing to bet that its the stress, not a money issue, that is robbing you of a personal life. You're a compassionate and empathetic individual and you need hobbies and friends to thrive. I can look around this room and see not a single piece of individuality. You're unhappy and it pains me to see that. You deserve better. "</p><p>"I… " Yugi stumbled. "You are very observing... and you aren't wrong, exactly... I didn't realize it was that obvious. I don't know about being deserving of better. I'm not unhappy, despite what it looks like. I do miss my friends, though. "</p><p>"I'm sure of that. But for now, you will have me."</p><p>"That's true!" Yugi brightened. "I have enjoyed your company this evening."</p><p>Akefia smiled softly but it failed to reflect in his cloudy eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>